Stained glass golf course markers provide new, beautiful and very durable golf course tee box markers. These markers are made of stained glass and concrete and therefore are not affected by the elements (water, salt, sun and freezing temperatures will not affect the markers since they are as durable as any concrete product).
Golf Courses have used a marking system for many, many years to indicate the layout of the fairway as well as the tee to green yardage's, however this present invention of a marker made of concrete and stained glass is new and unique to the golf course industry, having several benefits and improvements. Unlike wooden markers which have to be repainted and/or replaced in a few years, these concrete and glass markers contain no paint and will remain beautiful for many, many years with no maintenance required. These stained glass and concrete golf course markers will greatly enhance the physical appearance of golf courses wishing to upgrade their marking system to one which will remain beautiful for many years with no maintenance required.